


Selfish

by squipster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff, Jeremy Heere's Squip Redemption, Jeremy Heere's Squip Uses They/Them Pronouns, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prom, Redemption, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, limited time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: The S.Q.U.I.P comes back but not in the way Jeremy thought. Instead of drinking Mello-Yello the waiter replaced it with Mnt Dew without acknowledgement.Squip wants a second chance to redeem themselves but with limited time. They have until prom night to make things right with everyone they've hurt in the past. Especially Jeremy.Who knew a supercomputer would be so regretful yet so selfish at the same time.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst & Jenna Rolan (platonic), Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jake Dillinger/Chloe Valentine (mentioned), Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Rich Goranski & Michael Mell (mentioned and platonic)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chp. I: Mello-Yello or Mnt Dew?

Jeremy walked the empty halls of his school, not really wanting to go to class right now. Was he skipping? Obviously. Maybe he’ll sneak away to get an actually good lunch and not the toxic waste they serve in the cafeteria.  
He dipped in a nearby bathroom and sent a quick text to Michael asking if he wanted anything from probably a sushi place. Jeremy leaned against a wall as he waited for his friend’s response.

Things felt a bit different ever since the SQUIP was gone. Jeremy had been skipping but passing most of his classes, people knew his name, he got a new set of friends and he and Michael patched things up. On top of that, he got the girl of his dreams.

While all those things were going on, he was still self aware. His friendships were toxic and one sided, he had a feeling Christine either lost interest or just didn't like him that much, his relationship with Michael was the most stable out of all of them but with holes they never wanted to cover. The popularity got old as well. While Jeremy was regretful of some choices, he still managed to enjoy them.

The squip was gone and can never bother him again. And he can jerk off freely. That was another thing Jeremy was happy about.

Michael had finally texted back with his order then hopped out the bathroom window (which was thankfully on the first floor) then ran as quickly away from the school as he could. It was a passing hour at the moment so Jeremy had about ten minutes to get back to school, catch Michael in the hall, hand him his food and dip into class like nothing happened. Thankfully his next teacher didn’t give a penalty to late students so he had more time. He’ll probably say he had to drop something off for a teacher.

The only thing he was really thankful for was the extra exercise Squip made him do since he was only out of breath for a few seconds as he reached the nearby sushi spot. 

Jeremy plopped down in a seat after his stuff was ordered and now he just focused on getting back to school

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cafeteria was crowded more busy today so good thinking on getting lunch from somewhere else  
Michael and Jeremy were sitting at a table together, separate from everyone else.

They were mostly talking about stupid things like they always do.

“Dude what if you were just chillin’ then you just randomly get sniped?” Michael joked with a slight shrug.  
“Dude, what the hell is your thought process?” Jeremy snorted, shaking his head a bit at his friend. 

Conversations like that always made Jeremy’s day. It was nice to just talk about stuff like that.

“Okay well- what would you rather talk about?” Michael asked then gasped dramatically, slamming his hands on the table. “Dude what if-” he began then moved across the table to whisper it- “the squip came back?” He continued, sitting back down in his seat.

Jeremy nearly choked on his soda when he heard those words come out of Michael’s mouth. “Micha, NO. Bad Michael. Don’t make me get the spray bottle-”

“Damn, it was just a question. But seriously how WILD would that be? What if you were drinking Mnt Dew right now?”

“Michael, this is Mello-Yello. Also I’m not entirely sure that’s how it works.” Jeremy shrugged, twirling the straw around. See now he was having second thoughts. The two drinks did have a similar taste.  
“Ok, well, think about it. Did only Christine’s SQUIP get fully deactivated? Or did the others just deactivate along with her SQUIP?” Michael asked, squinting his eyes slightly. “She’s the only one who actually drank the red, Jerm.” He recalled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Fuck, he’s right. 

“I’m.. I’m not sure- hey can we talk about something else now??” Jeremy asked eagerly to change the subject. Now his head began to hurt. Nothing like a mild headache to cherish the day. “Please?”

“Sure, what’d you wanna talk about?”

“Anything that’s not this.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3:48am.

Jeremy’s headache seemed to get worse to the point where he couldn’t even fall asleep. He groaned and sat up, checking the time which made him groan more. It was way too late and way too early for this shit.

I AGREE.

Jeremy flinched when he heard the sudden voice. He had no clue where that came from and he was scared to find out. “...H-hello..?”

HELLO, JEREMY.

Jeremy widened his eyes as the voice became more familiar and slowly emerged from his covers. “Please tell me- please no no no no! My life can’t get any shittier!” He whimpered, already feeling tears prick at his eyes.

A blue hue illuminated from the Walmart brand Keanu Reeves who was standing over Jeremy’s bedside with his signature sly grin plastered on his face.

IT’S NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, JEREMY.

“No, no- no it’s not-” Jeremy stammered, backing away to the corner of his bed, grabbing a pencil off his nightstand. “Get back!”

I’M NOT MOVING--

“I SAID GET BACK!!”

Squip put their hands up in defense and backed away from Jeremy’s bedside slowly.

“Why-.. why are you here? I-is this a nightmare?? Please tell me it is or so help me-”

JEREMY, YOU ARE VERY MUCH AWAKE. ALSO WE TALKED ABOUT THIS, STOP TALKING TO ME OUT LOUD.

“Shut up, we’ll deal with that later- just answer my question!” Jeremy pleaded, feeling his heart race in a bad way. All the things the squip has done to him all came back at once and it was a very unpleasant feeling.

WELL IT STARTED WITH THAT “MELLO-YELLO” YOU DRANK AT LUNCH TODAY. 

Well shit, that explains a lot. Michael did think that was Mnt Dew. Plus.. they have a very similar flavor. Maybe the person at the restaurant forgot to tell him that they didn’t have Mello-Yello. The headache was an obvious sign at what happened but it wasn’t as excruciating which was weird to Jeremy. But he wasn’t gonna complain.

Jeremy finally looked Squip fully in the eye. It looked like they got into a really nasty fight except.. they were glitching uncontrollably and red stuff was dripping out of his mouth.

“Is-.. is that blood?”

NOPE, MOUNTAIN DEW RED.  
The Squip wiped their face off and stared back at Jeremy, scanning every feature of him.

-Toned body  
-No body hair  
-Prominent pecs and triceps (enough muscle but not too much. Only enough to flex and make it obvious.)  
-Noticeable v-line showing sexual readiness  
-More confidence and less anxiety

I SEE YOU FINALLY GOT CIRCUMCISED. 

“Hey let’s not-.. talk about my dick right now.” Jeremy grumbled, hiding his face before peaking through his fingers. “Stop staring-”

Squip averted their eyes rather quickly and focused on Jeremy’s face.

-More freckles  
-Sharp jawline  
-Same nose  
-Perfect teeth  
-No facial hair

I SEE YOU’VE HIT PUBERTY AS WELL--

“Shutdown.” Jeremy commanded then watched as the Squip dematerialized into thin air.  
He really couldn’t take any dumb remark from him right now. He knew he wasn’t perfect but that’s not the point right now.

“Shit I have to call Michael about this-” Jeremy mumbled, grabbing his phone but it felt like something was stopping him from dialing the number.  
He knew one thing and that was to see what Squip wanted if it did want something. His remarks weren’t as hurtful and that was something Jeremy just realized.

“...Startup.”

BACK SO SOON?

“I just have a question, dude.”

ASK AWAY.

Jeremy set his phone down and let a sigh escape him, feeling his mind crowd over with thoughts. Bad thoughts.

“Why.. are you here? What are you here for? You’d already be insulting me right now and that’s not happening so... what do you want?” Jeremy asked, slowly looking over at Squip with a curious gaze in his eyes.

Squip honestly had no clue what they wanted exactly but they had a few ideas.  
They just sighed and thought for a second before focusing on Jeremy again.

I’M SORRY.


	2. Chapter II: The Floppy Disc is Sorry for once

“You’re what?”

I SAID I’M SORRY. 

Jeremy widened his eyes slightly, obviously taken aback by that. Those were words that Jeremy thought would never come from Squip but apparently he was wrong. So wrong. It was weird but he kept listening.

LOOK, I’M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING FROM THE SHOCKING TO THE PLAY. I’M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU PRACTICALLY HATE YOURSELF MORE THAN YOU ALREADY DID. YOU DON’T DESERVE THAT. DO I REGRET IT? OF COURSE I DO. AM I JUST REALIZING HOW FUCKED UP THAT WAS? ALSO YES.

Jeremy listened intently. Normally there was always some kind of smirk in Squip’s tone even if he wasn’t smirking but this.. this felt and sounded genuine. That scared Jeremy. Maybe Squip was just trying to get on his good side to do something bad.

I’M ALSO SORRY FOR HALLOWEEN. I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS ALL THE WAY IN THE WRONG AND I SHOULD’VE LET YOU HAVE THE POWER TO LEAVE.

A chill got sent down Jeremy’s spine when he heard the next part. There was more to that day but he mainly focused on that part. They were both drunk but he never consented to the matter.

AND YES, YOU COULD’VE STOPPED RICH AND THE FIRE COULD’VE NOT HAPPENED BUT EVERYONE WAS IN A VULNERABLE STATE AND I KNOW YOU WOULD’VE HAD A HARD TIME LISTENING TO ME.

“How bad can you fuck up?” Jeremy sighed, looking up at Squip. “I’m not entirely sure if I forgive you but.. I’ll give you a chance.” He said, then cut them off. “On one condition.”

Squip arched their brow as they looked down at their host. Jeremy was making a deal with them? How forward of him.

OH?

“You have until prom to become a better person- er.. supercomputer. You have to somehow apologize to people, you have to be nice to me and respect my decisions.” Jeremy said. He was the one with the sly smirk now. “Prom is in a month. You have plenty of time.”

AND WHAT DO I GET IF I SUCCEED?

“Honestly? Nothing. Unless you count me keeping you around after, I guess.” Jeremy shrugged since he couldn’t think of anything else as some kind of reward for Squip. Not like they could actually get something anyway.

ALRIGHT. DEAL,

“Rad! You start when I wake up.” Jeremy said, then got comfy in his bed.

BUT--

“Shutdown!” Jeremy said then flopped back down and went back to sleep peacefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dude, I’m telling you it’s back!”

“Sounds like bullshit to me.”

“Michael, I’m serious! I know you were just joking yesterday but it activated in the middle of the night!”

Jeremy was trying to convince Michael that his squip had returned but Michael had his doubts but he decided to believe him this once. “So.. what this is implying is that you drank Mnt Dew instead of Mello-Yello?”

“Y-yeah! The waiter probably mixed it up or something, I dunno.” Jeremy shrugged, hunching over a bit.

DON’T HUNCH.

-You, shut up.-

“Should we tell the others orrr..?” Michael asked, looking over at the loud table of Jeremy’s “friends” and Christine who was just chatting it up with Jake. 

Something about that made Jeremy’s blood boil.

“No. Not yet at least.” 

GOOD IDEA.

“Dude you okay? Lookin’ kinda serious.” Michael mumbled, looking over at his friend.  
“Yeah but.. Hasn’t Christine been spending more time with Jake lately? And isn’t he dating Chloe anyway?” Jeremy mumbled, looking over at Michael.

“Yeah, maybe you can have a hangout after school? You can be the first one to tell her.” Michael suggested.

IT’S A SAFE OPTION. MICHAEL’S SMART.

“..That might work. I’ll probably catch her in the hall or something.” Jeremy shrugged, sighing a little. “Just friendship, nothing more. No big deal.”

NO BIG DEAL? YOU’RE CLENCHING YOUR FIST AN--

-Shut down.-

“Make sure it’s a good date. The most perfect place to tell her.” Michael added, tapping the table to get Jeremy’s attention.

Jeremy focused back on Michael and thought for a second. He didn’t wanna do it in public to spare the humiliation. Maybe a nice home date will cover it. Plus he can just lay down somewhere and sulk!

-Startup.-  
-You got any ideas?-

NOPE. I THINK MICHAEL’S PLAN IS GENIUS THOUGH.

Jeremy nodded and sighed. “Looks like I’m going with your plan, dude.” He chuckled quietly, looking back over at their table.

Christine was now chatting with Brooke while Jake and Chloe were making out on the table next to them.

Thank god for that.

“Good luck, bro.” Michael smiled, giving Jeremy a thumbs up. 

Jeremy chuckled quietly at the support, finding it cute how Michael smiled at him. His smiles always cheered Jeremy up.

Soon the lunch period ended and Jeremy jolted up and rushed over to Christine before the crowds got too crowded.

“Chrissy!” Jeremy called out then she stopped and turned around.

“Jeremy! Where were you?” She asked, pulling her boyfriend into a hug.

“Oh uh- I was just hangin’ out with Michael. Sorry ‘bout that..” Jeremy chuckled sheepishly, bouncing on his toes. “Oh! Uhh-.. also, this weekend, would you like to go on a date with meeeee…?” he stammered slightly. He really needed to stop doing that.

“Of course! Where are we going? Or is it like.. A stay at home kind of deal?” Christine asked, bouncing on her toes excitedly. Something she did when she was excited and something Jeremy found absolutely adorable.

THis was good for him since he knew Christine wouldn’t mind either. “Stay at home deal. You can come over around noon? If that’s fine?”  
“Greatg! Sounds like a date!” Christine grinned then gave Jeremy a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Cya later, Jerm!”

“B-bye, Chrissy..” Jeremy melted, feeling his heart flutter just by the small kiss on his cheek which also gave him a bit of hope that Christine still liked him more than he thought.

-Start up.-

WOAH, LOOK AT YOU ROMEO.  
The squip snickered as they appeared sitting on a nearby bench.  
SO YOU GOT A DATE WITH CHRISTINE?

-Yeah, isn’t she great?-

SHE’S QUITE THE DELIGHT. AND WITTY AS WELL.

-She’s so gnarly.-

GNARLY? WHO ARE YOU, MICHAEL STUCK IN THE 80s?

-Don’t talk about my friend that way you floppy disc!-


End file.
